


Tu, fão — eu, fônico

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clichês de Faculdade, Exatas vs. Humanas, M/M, Veganismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Sobre veganos, amores platônicos e finais meio-felizes.





	Tu, fão — eu, fônico

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita pro Delipa11, o lírico. Alguns poemas foram sorteados, e tínhamos que fazer uma fic baseada no que pegamos. Tirei Tu e Eu, do Veríssimo. Ótimo poema, nem-tão-ótima fic.
> 
> Link da panelinha: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/

Eu o conheci numa sexta. Talvez seja um pouco estranho que eu ainda me lembre de pequenos detalhes assim, mas é porque foi uma sexta importante. Minha semana tinha sido penosa e eu estava ansioso por um momento de diversão. Naquela sexta em particular, eu tinha acabado de sair de uma prova de cálculo (motivo pelo qual me lembro bem, foi a nota que me fez repetir o período), e a única coisa que eu queria era ir para casa o mais rápido possível, para assistir qualquer comédia ruim que não me faria pensar, só rir.

Estava chovendo, eu tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva e, para piorar, estava morrendo de fome. Parei para comprar um cachorro-quente, e achei que tinha sido sortudo por ter achado uma barraquinha aberta com aquele temporal. Ledo engano. Tão logo eu peguei o cachorro quente em minhas mãos ele veio na minha direção, o cabelo  _ black power _ encharcado, os olhos com aquele tom de quem julga, os punhos cerrados.

— Você sabia que isso vem de um animal?

Lembro-me de ter ficado sem reação. É  _ claro _ que eu sabia que vinha de um animal. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

— Ah… sim?

Resposta errada.

— E como você tem estômago para comer uma coisa dessas? Você sabe como eles matam os animais que você usa como comida? Sabe como eles são tratados? Como consegue lidar com o fato de que você come  _ cadáveres _ ?

Eu estava ficando ainda mais molhado. Meu cachorro-quente estava ensopado. Ele estava na minha frente, pingando, esperando uma resposta. Eu não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Joguei o cachorro-quente fora, e ele me deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. Me estendeu um pedaço de papel praticamente inelegível — um folheto — e foi embora.

— Você é maluco, sabia? — gritei para o cara. Ele riu.

— Eu sou vegano!

Não reconheci a palavra mas, depois daquilo tudo, não queria reconhecer.

Quando cheguei em casa, porém, em vez de ligar o Netflix numa comédia pastelão, abri o google.

  
  


Depois dessa cena, passei a sempre reparar quando ele passava por mim no corredor, e ele passava com frequência. Às vezes atacando outros inocentes comedores de carne, às vezes discutindo com seu amigo ruivo sobre o feminismo, o movimento negro, a luta de classes. Às vezes simplesmente andando — rebolando ligeiramente — indo para algum lugar que eu tentava adivinhar qual era.

Tentava adivinhar seu curso, também. Era de humanas, sem a menor dúvida. Talvez história. Sim, história era um curso que combinava com ele, com seu marxismo de corredor, com sua defesa ferrenha das cotas, com seu discurso de dívida histórica.

Eu passei a perceber padrões no comportamento dele. Ele curtia rock ‘n roll — dava para ver pelas camisas que usava quase sempre —, andava pelo mundo como se fosse uma passarela e nunca, jamais, levava desaforo para casa. Parecia sempre fazer o que queria, sempre lutar pelo que queria.

Um pequeno furacão.

Eu me pegava me comparando, também. Quando ele passava com seu cabelo black, com seu piercing no nariz, com sua tatuagem no braço, depois no pescoço, depois no pulso; eu olhava para mim mesmo, para o meu corpo vazio, meu cabelo bem cortado, meu curso escolhido por influência da família.

Eu o admirava. Platonicamente.

E achei que platonicamente seria para sempre.

Mas o destino tem uma maneira estranha de unir as pessoas.

 

Domingo. Noite. Festa. Não o meu tipo de festa, eu estava nela por insistência de um certo amigo que agora estava bêbado e se pegando com alguém no banheiro masculino. A música estava alta e  _ baixa _ . Eu só queria ir para casa e não parava de pensar no fato de que teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, pra minha aula de Álgebra Linear.

Para piorar, minha cara amuada, sem dúvida, espantava quaisquer chances de pegar alguém — se havia alguma. Eu estava discutindo sozinho se estava preparado para ver uma cena constrangedora no banheiro em troca da liberdade de ir embora e deixar Lucas — meu certo amigo — para trás, quando eu o vi.

Pista de dança. Até o chão.

Quase imediatamente, a festa mudou de rumo.

Esqueci que tinha aula. Álgebra Linear? Pff, podia matar sem prejudicar minha nota. Umas horinhas a mais naquela festa, nem que fossem só para ficar olhando um certo moço dançar, valeriam à pena.

Em um primeiro momento, me surpreendi. O que observara sobre ele me levara a crer que gostava de rock, e gente que gostava de rock  _ dificilmente _ dançava funk até o chão. Ou frequentava festas como aquela. Mas depois, eu também curtia um estilo de música completamente diferente e ali estava eu.

Talvez ele fosse do tipo que se deixava obrigar a ir em festas e depois fazia o máximo para se divertir, diferente de mim, que ficava de cara feia.

Talvez só estivesse muito bêbado.

Fosse o que fosse, a visão era ótima, e eu pedi mais uma bebida.

Uma ou duas músicas depois, ele olhou na minha direção e nossos olhos se encontraram. Ele sorriu e alguém comentou com ele alguma coisa que não consegui entender. A próxima coisa que eu notei foi que ele estava vindo na minha direção.

— Um passarinho me contou que você não para de me olhar.

Admito que, em um primeiro momento, fiquei envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra; Mas, então, aquilo era uma festa, e ele estava tão bêbado que provavelmente não se lembraria de mim no dia seguinte. Eu sorri.

— Esse passarinho é esperto.

Não foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter dito. Logo depois que disse, pensei em milhares de linhas que poderiam ter sido muito melhores (ou muito piores). Mas ele riu, agarrou o meu rosto e me beijou, e eu percebi que não importava muito o que eu tinha dito.

Talvez eu não devesse ter dito nada. Meu ego gostaria de ter sido o cara a tomar a iniciativa. Ah!, se gostaria...

Mas meu ego sobreviveria.

Meu coração talvez não.


End file.
